1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycles, specifically to an improved bicycle having an extendable frame assembly. The extendable assembly has the ability to utilize a male and/or female bicycle for the purpose of transporting a single rider and a young passenger such as a child riding safely in front of the cyclist.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Only in the past dozen years or so has a bicycle rider been able to carry young children along to enjoy the great out-of-doors and freedom afforded to cyclists. A children's seat known as a child carrier is often mounted over the rear wheel and tire. In this position the cyclist cannot easily insure that the child is safe and comfortable, and in many cases a child could slip out of the seat or entangle legs or feet in the spokes of the rear wheel.
Inventors have made futile attempts at mounting substandard seat configurations on a horizontal tubular metal bar extending from a neck and trailing rearward to a tubular metal member supporting the seat assembly, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 579,514 to Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,313 to Murrell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,200 to Murrell, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,704 to Smith in June of 1973. U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,321 to Luschen discloses a seat affixed to the gooseneck of the bicycle which moves simultaneously when steering. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,737 to Berger and Welter provides a child's seat mounted at or near the handle bar which also moves simultaneously when steering. U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,532 to Reminger and U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,453 to Robin and Robin also provides a seat mounted on a horizontal tubular metal bar. None of the above mentioned patents provide adequate seating arrangements, proper security and safety or quality comfort for a child or passenger, and much less the cyclist's propelling the vehicle, because the cyclist knees may contact the child rider/seat and require alterations of pedaling strides, and also interfere with the steering and stability of the vehicle, especially when the seat assembly is attached to the handlebar and/or gooseneck assembly.
Considering all of the problems and potential problems that occur with the previously mentioned patents, this present invention eliminates most of the risk factors because a child can be seated in an approved Child Carrier seat which is mounted in front of the cyclist for close viewing and greater stability. Moreover the seat is easily removed and installed.
The following discloses various types of bicycle constructions, frames, chassis structures and the like: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,390,191 bicycle construction, 4,368,897 bicycle frame structure, 4,047,731 bicycle frame, 3,931,990 bicycle, 3,865,402 bicycle, U.S. Pat. Design Nos. D-293,660 bicycle, D-292,074 bicycle frame, D-290,592 bicycle frame, D-289,857 bicycle chassis, D-284,646 bicycle frame, D-279,324 bicycle frame, D-277,744 bicycle frame, D-259,482 bicycle frame, D-251,185 bicycle frame, D-244,593 bicycle frame, and D-244,266 bicycle frame.